Minor Characters
The Cloverfield universe refers to various fiction revolving around the J.J Abrams-produced Cloverfield, which includes the 2008 film itself and the manga prequel Cloverfield/Kishin. The film was the subject of a notably heavy viral marketing campaign; in fact, Cloverfield was first publicized with a two-minute teaser trailer that did not advertise the film's title, only its release date: "01·18·08." Elements of the viral marketing campaign included MySpace pages created for fictional characters, unusually intense secrecy over the film's plot, and websites created for fictional companies alluded to in the film. Characters in the Cloverfield Alternate Reality Game Tagruato Kantaro Tagruato Kantaro Tagruato is the founder of Tagruato (presumed deceased). Rafu Funaki Rafu Funaki is the Chairman of the Future Energy Development Committee. Suzume Soga Suzume Soga is the main spokeswoman. Kano Yasuri Kano Yasuri is the Head of Investor Relations. Tzigane Koga Tzigane Koga is the Customer Service representative. Aki Ito Aki Ito is the Press consultant. Suzuki Isoroku Suzuki Isoroku was the bake-off judge at the 5th annual Tagruato company picnic. Drilling Stations Botan Ajibana Botan Ajibana is an engineer at Kaika station. Kita Ijichi Kita Ijichi is a floor manager at Sujin station. Aneha Nobuo Aneha Nobuo is a floor supervisor at Jimmu station, who won first place in the bake-off at the 5th annual Tagruato company picnic for her upside-down pineapple cake. She is mentioned as having five children. Leclerc Leclerc was a worker on Chuai Station. His mother was featured in the French news report saying that it is dreadful not knowing any details about her son's status. Hideaki Sakamoto Hideaki Sakamoto was one of the seven missing people confirmed by Tagruato to be missing after the collapse of Chuai Station. Gerhard Ploecker Gerhard Ploecker was one of the seven missing people confirmed by Tagruato to be missing after the collapse of Chuai Station. Tsuneo Matsuhara Tsuneo Matsuhara was one of the seven missing people confirmed by Tagruato to be missing after the collapse of Chuai Station. Paul Nightingale Dr. Paul Nightingale was one of the seven missing people confirmed by Tagruato to be missing after the collapse of Chuai Station. Donald Carter Donald Carter was one of the seven missing people confirmed by Tagruato to be missing after the collapse of Chuai Station. François Nouvelle François Nouvelle was one of the seven missing people confirmed by Tagruato to be missing after the collapse of Chuai Station. Andy Young-Mun Andy Young-Mun was one of the seven missing people confirmed by Tagruato to be missing after the collapse of Chuai Station. Yoshida Medical Research Hiro Takahashi Dr. Hiro Takahashi is a doctor at Yoshida Medical Research whose wife is Akemi Takahashi. He wrote "A Day in the Life of a YMR Doctor" on tagruato.jp to give readers a feel of what Yoshida Medical Research does. Kazui Ichigawa Kazui Ichigawa is a deceased marine biologist. He died on 28Sep07, at the age of 63, shortly after retirement, having reportedly made a "magnificent discovery" (only known to him). Ichigawa was found dead, along with the bodies of his wife, daughter and granddaughter, in Daisetsu-San National Park, a popular RV camping area. An early police report stated that they were killed by a gas explosion. Strangely, his computer and files, even the ones in his home safe, have disappeared. Bold Futura Kenji Matsui Kenji Matsui is the mission chief of the Hatsui satellite's launch. Johan Hedberg Johan Hedberg is a Swedish physicist recently recruited by Bold Futura who had written an "internationally-acclaimed thesis on the intricate ecosystems of deep sea crevices". Mike Siegel Mike Siegel is an American physicist recently recruited by Bold Futura. Akira Okinawa Akira Okinawa is a Tokyo-based professor. Wada Arinori Wada Arinori is Bold Futura's head aeronautical engineer. ParafFUN/Tagruato Cares foundation Kimi Kimi is a Slusho! Smiler who visited the Ibaraki Nursing home. Mayu Mayu is a Slusho! Smiler who visited the Takayama animal control center. Yuuka Yuuka is an acrobatic Slusho! Smiler who visited the Takayama animal control center. Yagi Yagi is a Slusho! Smiler who visited Mishima's Marina in Ryukyu and gave everyone there six Slushos each. Niwa Niwa is a Slusho! Smiler who visited Mishima's Marina in Ryukyu. Tagruato Lions Little League Team Fudo Goto Fudo Goto is an 11-year-old who was the first baseman in the game against the Nishio Dragons. Masakuzo Endo Masakuzo Endo was the pitcher in the game against the Nishio Dragons. Les Guerriers de Mère-Terre/T.I.D.O. Wave Le Bandit Vert Le Bandit Vert was the founder of Les Guerriers de Mère-Terre. His name is French for 'The Green Bandit'. Randy Randy is a prominent figure in TIDOWave. Margaret Margaret works for TIDOWave. There is no more information about her. Janice Janice works for TIDOWave. Recently she was expected to provide a picture to TIDOWave members of a place to meet after 'The Farm' (presumably their headquarters) had been raided by Tagruato. Other Characters Alyse Hanssen Alyse Hanssen, age 30, is the sister of Teddy Hanssen. She runs the Missing Teddy Hanssen website, a blog which has been running posts concerning her search for her brother since March 20th, 2008. The blog details her struggle to gain support in the search for her brother and her frustrations concerning the lack of help from "the system" (the Government or local authorities). Her last post was made May 5th, 2008, she has not posted on the website since. Sarah Nettleute Sarah Nettleute is the username of Jamie Lascano's photobucket. She may or may not exist as a person in the game. It is speculated that the name "Nettleute" means "good people" in German or the name "Goodman", because the word "Nett" means kind/nice and the word "Leute" means people. Vernon MacDooble Vernon MacDooble aka "deliciousmacdoob" is a self-proclaimed food critic who has so far written three restaurant reviews. He seems to travel regularly as the restaurants he has reviewed are in different countries. Chef Nakamura Chef Nakamura is the head chef of Garbanzos restaurant. MacDooble describes him as 'long-winded' and capable of going into extreme depths when talking about his food. Chef Nakamura's brother Chef Nakamura's brother lives in Japan, and is the one who sent him the recipe for 'chilled poached salmon steak alongside chilled asparagus in mustard vinaigrette'. If Nakamura's brother created the recipe, as is implied, it could also be implied that Nakamura's brother is connected to Tagruato in some way. Akemi Takahashi Akemi Takahashi is the wife of Hiro Takahashi. Morio Hanari Morio Hanari is editor-in-chief of Tokyo Business Quarterly. Geoff Jingle Geoff Jingle is the coach for the Nishio Dragons. Gamal Mobari Gamal Mobari is the Tanzanian Energy Correspondent Mikhail Khordorkovsky *Mikhail Khodorkovsky - Wikipedia.org Mikhail Khordorkovsky, a real person, has an award named after him in the game, the "Khordorkovsky Award for innovation" at the Pacific Oil Conference. While the Pacific Oil Conference is real, the award isn't. Hiro Chinen Hiro Chinen is a 98-year-old at the Ibaraki nursing home. Dr. Abe Dr. Abe is the author of Ravaille Research Center's report on Seabed's Nectar. Rie Ichigawa Rie Ichigawa is the wife of Kazui Ichigawa. She died on 28Sep07, at the age of 55. She was found dead, along with the bodies of Kazui, Norika and Kyoko Ichigawa in Daisetsu-San National Park, a popular RV camping area. An early police report stated that they were killed by a gas explosion. Norika Ichigawa Norika Ichigawa is the daughter of Kazui Ichigawa. She died on 28Sep07, at the age of 36. She died on 28Sep07, at the age of 55. She was found dead, along with the bodies of Kazui, Rie and Kyoko Ichigawa in Daisetsu-San National Park, a popular RV camping area. An early police report stated that they were killed by a gas explosion. Kyoko Ichigawa Kyoko Ichigawa is the granddaughter of Kazui Ichigawa. She died on 28Sep07, at the age of 10. She died on 28Sep07, at the age of 55. She was found dead, along with the bodies of Kazui, Rie and Norika Ichigawa in Daisetsu-San National Park, a popular RV camping area. An early police report stated that they were killed by a gas explosion. Toshiro Toshiro is the son-in-law of Kazui Ichigawa, and is 39 years old (as of 28Sep07). He was away on business at the time of the incident. Midori Yoshiaki Midori Yoshiaki is the president of the Japanese Conservationist Society. He awarded Tagruato with the "Green Award" for Suinin Station. Tojo Kanji Tojo Kanji was the lead sculptor of the wax statues in the third ParafFun Wax Museum. Yukawa Heisuke Yukawa Heisuke is a fish-gutter at Mishima's Marina in Ryukyu. Tanaka Jokichi Tanaka Jokichi is the dock captain of Mishima's Marina in Ryukyu. When the Slusho Smilers came for a visit, he threw some fish into a tank that had been filled with banana anime and mentioned that "In my 23 years, I've not seen Yellowtail ever swim so swiftly" and "Yellowtail never jump before! This Slusho! makes all creatures overflow with happy!". Madame Leclerc Madama Leclerc is the mother of a worker on Chuai Station. She was featured in the French news report saying that it is dreadful not knowing any details about her son's status. Glen Warner Glen Warner is the CEO of BevVo, the largest privatized water manufacturer in the game world. Pickle Pickle is a spotted Labrador pup who drank the most Slusho at his center and is going to become Ganu's pet (or at least owned by him), according to Slusho! Smiler Yuuka. Yellowtail In the Tagruato corporate news story 'Smilers! at the Fish Market!,' it is stated that Dock Captain Tanaka Jokichi placed some Yellowtail in a tank filled with the Slusho! flavor, Banana Anime by the Slusho! Smilers. After being placed in the tank, the Yellowtail began to jump, which Jokichi claimed they had never done before. Yellowtail is a name applied to any of a number of different species of fish. In the context of traditional Japanese sushi, however, Yellowtail usually refers to the Japanese Amberjack, Seriola quinqueradiata. Given that the news story takes place in a Japanese fish market, this species is the one most likely being referred to. Japanese Amberjack are native to the waters of the northwest Pacific, from Hawaii to Japan. They grow to a maximum weight of 40 kilograms and a maximum length of 150 centimeters. They are a popular food-fish in Japan and, while some of them are indeed caught in the wild, a large percentage are grown in farms. External Links *Missing Teddy Hanssen - Cloverfield - Despoiler *List of Characters - Cloverfield - Despoiler Category:Characters